


Musk & Stones

by Socket



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is voted an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musk & Stones

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not an idiot," Josh declared.

"That's speculative at best!" C.J. corrected before taking a bite of her hamburger.

The others smirked.

"You can't hurt me with your words," he deflected, smiling smugly.

"Lets try sticks and stones next," Sam recommended.

Toby nodded his agreement; it was the best suggestion he'd heard all night. He shifted uncomfortably in the plastic chairs of the fast-food restaurant.

Josh held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, when did I become the White House scape goat?"

"Well, it's not technically official," Sam pointed-out.

Toby looked at the others, then said sardonically. "Quick vote – who wants Josh to be made official White House scape goat?"

CJ and Sam immediately raised their hands. Toby lifted his left arm and then announced. "Motion carried."

Josh rolled his eyes. "This is so not fair – I didn't know that Mary Marsh would be prepared for a counter-attack on school prayer."

Toby looked incredulous. "Oh, did you miss the first day of debate-for-morons school?"

Josh ate some fries. "This is discrimination!" He declared and nudged CJ's arm. "You should be on my side," he informed her.

CJ held back a laugh and raised a sceptical eyebrow. "How did you figure that one, mi amour?"

"We minorities have to stick together," he replied.

CJ shook her head in disbelief. "I'm a minority – you're an idiot!"

Sam grinned.

"Josh - " Toby began, about to admonish the deputy chief of staff for his major gaff.

"Toby, I know what you're gonna say and I - "

Toby sniffed the air. "Are you wearing perfume?" he asked, puzzled.

Josh looked momentarily confused, "Okay… so I didn't know what you were going to say - "

CJ leaned close to her friend and smelt his shirt collar. "White Musk," she decided and drew back. The others looked at her in amazement.

CJ tapped her nose. "I'm multi-talented."

Seaborn shrugged, "Freak is more accurate a - "

"Sam," The Press Secretary warned.

He took the caution and shut-up, munching on his burger.

Toby turned his attention back to Josh and said in a grim tone, "Mary Marsh."

"I know!" Josh whined.

"Josh!"

"What?"

"Mary Marsh!" Toby barked.

Josh held up his hands. "Don't worry Toby, I'll fix it."

"Damn right you will," snapped the communications director.

"Send her flowers," Sam recommended.

"Or a bottle of White Musk..." CJ teased.

"Ha, ha," Josh pulled a face at his friends. "I just wanna thank you for your support on this, by the way," he informed them all.

Sam shrugged. "We warned you, but you walked straight into it."

Josh slurped his drink loudly. He felt ganged-up on.

Toby's cell phone rang, it was Leo, so he took it outside.

Josh leaned closer to the table and said in a low voice. "Appreciate the back-up guys, really," he leaned back and smiled insincerely.

"What did you expect? Toby and Leo are pissed at you, and with valid reason. You're lucky to be breathing, never mind anything else," CJ whispered.

"I know I messed up."

"Josh?" CJ said softly.

He looked her in the eye to see a sympathetic expression.

"Just fix it, okay?"

He smiled. "I will."

"Good then," Sam chimed.

They ate in silence for a moment.

"So who do we know who wears White Musk in the west wing?" Sam asked innocently.


End file.
